clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the epic cards
So i did the common cards, i'm still thinking about the rare cards ranking so i skipped it and now i'll do the epic cards ranking, Please note that it's just my opinion. Also, Mirror won't be ranked as it's just copying. 20. Clone There's no question about the clone reaching the last place in the list. The Clone spell is just HORRIBLE, it may only cost 3 elixir but the clones are too weak. Also poison and tornado, 2 popular cards can easily destroy them, and so is the other spells for a posotive elixir trade, it is only working on Lava hound decks and Giant Larry decks, otherwise, Rage is a much safer play. Clone may even be the worst card in the game. 19. Guards While i Do believe that the guards are amazing, just underrated, I do find the guards' main weakness and why no one uses them. It only cost 3 elixir and it spawns skeletons with shield! Wow, but the fact that the log is so popular, rolling their shields off, leaving their bones 1 shot. And even if they have shields, people just prefer using Dark Prince as a shield card, just because the dark prince's shield doesn't get knocked out by the log, he had way more health and damage, and most importantly better speed and splash damage, maybe give their shields a buff so log won't knock it out again? 18. Rage Despite the fact that the rage is a much better choice than clone, rage isn't all that great. Rage do ony cost 2 elixir and gives a very awesome 35% speed boost, but the fact that it doesn't give a damage boost is a disadvantage. I think this is more like haste spell, so should they rename it? 17. X-Bow Who remembers the time the X-Bow was a cancer? And the time the X Bow was litteraly the #1 worst card and troll card in the game? Now X bow was not a cancer, it wasn't bad either, nor a troll. I do believe that half of the players in the game HATED the X Bow, but now instead of being bad, it's reletively hard to master, especially if you want to defend it, it's high 6 elixir cost make it hard to defend, and it's pretty easy to counter. But trust me, you never want it to lock on your tower. Once it does, it's over. X bow is never bad, i prefer this over Mortar. 16. Giant Larry (aka Giant Skeleton) Giant Larry is probably the worst card in normal situations, but how awesome he works in clan battles brings up his value, true, i don't want to rank him that low, but it seems like other cards are better, i don't know why, people thought he was an offensive unit, but the truth is he's a defensive unit, his massive bomb will kill all glass cannons who failed to escape, making it an advantage against those behind tanks, he can also tank for the goblins in the barrel, he's really underrated. 15. Freeze The freeze is making a comeback since the graveyard is released, people are using graveyard freeze and hog freeze again, freeze cab be used on offensively for sure, but it also can be used defensively, allowing your troops to kill their troops, but the fact the freeze cost 4 elixir, the duration seems to be kind of short, supercell have been very cautios cause this spell used to be OP, maybe an extra 0.5 seconds will help (As long as hog freeze won't rule the meta as much as before this should help) 14. Dark Prince Did I actually tell you that I'm a Dark Prince user? Well I got no choice but to put one of my favourite cards 14th place. I'm using him at my double prince witch deck + Dark Dragon Mine Deck (Check it in the battle decks), he's really amazing, costing 4 elixir only, having a shield, decent HP and damage, his overall stats are pretty good, but it turns out that he's overshadowed for a year, due to his brother, valkyrie and more, I do believe that meta changing was causing him to disappear in the arena, but i do believe that he works amazing than his brother and Valkyrie against the Elite Barbarians, and obviously he have the best sound effect in the game. (SUPERCELL GIVE SOME LOVE TO THE DARK PRINCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 13. Poison Too bad that it lose it's slow down abbility, othewise it'll probably be the top 5, but thankfully the rework, it didn't fall to the bottom 5 epic cards. Poison can now 1 shot skeletons, making it great with graveyard to kill counter units, poison can also help giants too! However the fact that troops can escape, making fireball work better on glass cannon, and fireball is DEFINETLY better against cancer barbarians. I prefer the fireball. 12. P.E.K.K.A. In my opinon PEKKA is the best anti-cancer card in the game, easily killing elite barbarians, RGG easily, it can also pair up with splash cards to kill the tower, this card is a beast on defence, but the fact that it cost 7 elixir was a disadvantage, and some cards might done better on certain cards making PEKKA 12th 11. Lightning To be honest i think lightning is overrated, it works really well in golem decks, but it just cost 6 elixir and only hit 3 target, and it might hit something you might not want, it's really great, but hopefully it cost less. 10. Prince I've been checking on stats royale, prince has seen a increase, people believed that it's easy to counter, but he's just a high risk high reward card, and he also only cost 5 elixir and have quite high HP, it might be easy to ovewhelm him, but when you used him correctly he rocks, i'm using him too! 9. Goblin Barrel Back in my day, goblin barrel sucks, nowadays, goblin barrel is awesome! Goblin Barrel only cost 3 elixir and can spawn stab goblins anywhere, goblin barrel is better while being tanked, place a tank and let the arena tower target it, then toss the barrel and can finish a tower! Just hope that your opponent have no overleveled zap, arrows and log, as they can counter it for a posotive elixir trade! 8. Witch Since the last update, the witch has seen a huge increase, spawning her skeletons for distraction, and if she's being locked by the tower and spawns, she and her skeletons will deal a massive damage, and she's great against Graveyard, Skeleton Army and Minions, making her very verstaile card. Even if she's kind of fragile, she can be protected, making her 8th place. 7. Bowler Bowler is hated by some people, but there's a good reason he's so verstaile. His high HP, and knockback effect made him effective to crush spawners, glass cannons and swarm, Bowler can also work well with graveyard. However his low damage is a disadvantage, and he hits slowly and his lack of ability to hit air made executioner a better option. 6. Balloon Despite the fact i really hate the balloon, it still reached a really high rank. It only cost 5 elixir, it has high health and insane damage, making it very deadly, and that's why i really really hate the balloon, balloon can also pair with powerful troops like lava hound, Lumberjack and even more, the fact that i always try to counter, my opponents always have arrows or lightning to stop them, ugh, please nerf the balloon, at least the intintal attack speed. 5. Tornado This card is like the KING OF TROLLS!!! Costing only 3 elixir you can use it to pull troops to the king, activating it, LOL. Still, it also have a lot of offensive and defensive potential, pulling troops away from the damage dealers and pulling them away from towers earns this card number 5. 4. Golem The Golem is the best tank in the game, forget the fact it cost 8 elixir, the 2nd most expensive card in the game, it had a ton of health, dealing heavy damage to the tower, especially with baby dragon's help, it can really destroy! The weakness of the golem is just like all tanks, swarms and infernos, but other than that, it doesn't stop Golem being the best tank. 3. Executioner The Executioner was literaly unstoppable with his bugs, but even after they're being fixed, that doesn't stop the Executioner being OP. The executioner had high HP, more damage than bowler, and a boomerang like attack style with his axe, allowing him to deal double damege, he's way better than bowler, even if he had less HP than him, and he can't pushback unlike the bowler, I will always pick him over the bowler. 2. Skeleton Army I had a hard time deciding the top 2, but coming in number 2 is the skeleton army. The fact I don't put it as number 1 is because it's too easy to counter. Zap, arrows log and goodbye, however, they only cost 3 elixir and had the 2nd highest damage per second, making it very effective at stopping tanks and high damage dealers, it's kind of unreliable due to the spells, but we all know that it worth the risk, making it the most used epic or even the most used card 1. Baby Dragon And the winner is..................................................... THE BABY DRAGON! The baby dragon is just so good making it the 2nd most used epic card. Baby dragon only cost 4 elixir, having a very impressive amount of HP for it's elixir cost, it might have low damage but if left ignored it can deal a heavy damage! It also deal area damage making it reliable at stopping minion horde, the baby dragon is just overall amazing, earning him the best epic in the game, CONGRATUNATIONS! So, How do you think about my epic card ranking? Do you disagree? Category:Blog posts